Complicated Love
by thexamimi
Summary: EDITED: He did not know of HIS hurt, of course, because he was blinded by his own selfish feelings for her while she was being blinded of her own feelings for HIM. It was a complicated love triangle. Sasu Naru Sakura


**Summary: **He did not know of **his **hurt, of course, because he was blinded by his own selfish feelings for her while she was being blinded of her own feelings for **him**. It was a complicated love triangle. (Sasu(Naru)Sakura)

**Warning: **Shonenai, het. Angst. Pairings main SasuNaru, onesided NaruSaku, onesided SasuSaku

I do not own Naruto.

**Can be interpreted as KakaObiRin.**

--

…

… … … …

…

**C**onsequences. Of. **Love.**

…

… … … …

…

He was **his** best friend and yet, at the same time, rivals with **him**.Because he loved her. He loved her eyes, hair, smiles, laughs, pouts…everything. He admired her from afar.

However, she loved **him. He **was everything she ever wanted in a boyfriend. She knew **he** was unreachable, but because the forbidden fruit is always so tempting and wanted, she couldn't help falling in love with **him**. Even though he knew she loved **him**, he still kept on, offering her comfort as best as he could though she often pushed him away subtly. He would watch her gaze at **him** with loving and caring eyes, and jealousy would seep through him. But as long as she was happy, he would ignore that fact.

**He **was a bastard. A bastard with no feelings for people who showed **him** affection and always thought of **himself **before others. He would see her blushing for **him**, and **he **would ignore her. She would then cry and feel depressed that her love for **him **was not acknowledged, and he would hate **him**. Sometimes he would talk to **him **and tell **him** to stop being a cold-hearted bastard by shoving her feelings away and downgrading other people. Then **he **would scoff and tell him to mind his own business.

So then he would open his arms and allow her to cry in them, and he would rub her back and soothe her whimpers and tears away with his words, promising a better future for **him **and her. Then she would sniff and give him a small smile, thanking him for his company. And her dazzling smile would warm his heart and he wouldn't feel so lonely at all anymore. But then stinging reality would come and take his warmth away and scold him for being so optimistic about her and him.

And then he would start hating **him **again. But they were friends, and they told each other everything about themselves, so he let the hate reside away in order to preserve his friendship. His cheerfulness and optimism brought into **his **life gave **him** a bit of hope into **his** own life despite the pasts **he **had. **He **also knew of his past and his ordeals, and they comforted each other. **He **laughed with him, brooded with him, talked to him, and yelled at him. And it brought **him **tenderness to **his** heart.

But **he **hated her. She was the center of his life and broke his heart when he would show love to her. She would shatter the twinkle in his eyes and crack the happiness in his smile. And though he would still smile and laugh, the smiles would be false and the laughs lacked their reason. **He **did not like **his **friend to be gloomy and lose the spark of life on his face, so **he** would do the same to her when she tried to show the affection he had showed her and took from him.

But **his **friend would yell at **him** and insult **him** for hurting her. Then **his **heart broke to see **his **friend angry at **him** when **he **had tried to help him by getting revenge. He would say that **he **was unsympathetic and merciless to others own feelings, and it would break **his **heart to the end to hear **his **friend yell and curse with irritation in his beautiful eyes.

He did not know of **his **hurt, of course, because he was blinded by his own selfish feelings for her while she was being blinded of her own feelings for **him**. It was a complicated love triangle.

Until **he **decided to be kind to her. And her spirits lifted and the loving gleam arrived back into her eyes and he was sad and happy at the same time. Sad, because **he **had won her heart while he was lagging in the dark with no one to love, but happy, because she was returned the love from **him**. The yelling at his friend would stop, and **he **would be grateful for his peace. Yet, **he** still found that some of the smiles he would give would not have the same brightness whenever he mentioned her and his eyes would have that same unloving sadness.

**He **didn't know what **he **was doing wrong, so **he **forced **himself **to love her even more to the point of sleeping with her. When he found out, all hopes of him being with her crashed and crumbled like glass. It terribly broke his heart to see her with **him**, and he hated **him **even more out of jealousy. But then he told himself that he had no reason to hate **him**, despite jealously, and he tried to shrug it off.

She was ecstatic about her bond with **him **and was ever so nice to him, and his heart was temporarily happy for her kindness and returned friendship. The ever so small relationship between them was enough to keep him from sorrow. He still knew of **his **and her everlasting relationship, but he didn't care as much as long as she was happy.

So all peace was returned to them, all except **his**. 

**He **did not like the closeness she was edging to **him** because she was the affection of his love. Despite **his **jealousy, **he** wished for his happiness and not of **his**, as long as he was content. His happiness would bring **his**.

So to end all of the relationship between **him **and her, **he **broke up with her, telling her **he **had used her and really had no feelings toward her.

And then she cried into his arms once again, feeling unloved and beaten down with the hurtful sting of Love. Tears were soaked onto his clothes, but were ignored as he saw and planted in his mind the glossiness of her eyes that held hurt. The lumping ache in his throat threatened his own tears to fall out on his face, but the heavens did that on its own for him. He thanked God for the downpour that disguised his own weeping along with hers, and he cherished the moment between them as long as he could with her arms around his back and his around hers.

The next day, he punched what could've been the living daylights out of **him**, and **his **emotionless eyes made him even more infuriated. He sent out curses at **him**, hoping **he **would burn in hell, die a million times, and many more as he lashed out his anger at **him **for being a cruel and evil man he actually called a 'friend'.

Then temporarily ended the friendship he had between **him**, and started anew with her. She didn't have as much love as she did with **him**, he saw, but the effort she was trying to stir out made him extremely glad and giddy. For their pronounced relationship meant they were, not friends, but more than that. **He **would see the optimism in his façade again, and was content, knowing he was well. But **he **was not.

Instead, **he **would harden **his** looks at her and anyone else who dared talked to **him**. Even though he would tell **him **to stop acting like a prick, **he **would ignore him and hate would start to crawl through the cracks of **his **heart.

Seeing **him **like that, she was immensely worried. Still harboring feelings for **him**, she would try to help coax **him **out of **his **demeanor, thinking she could somehow get **him **to love her again. He would get jealous and insult **him**, even thought **he **was once his friend. Somewhere inside of him, he wished back for the friendship he had with **him**, but couldn't get the chance to talk with his ex-friend.She got incredibly irritated with him, saying he shouldn't insult the one she had used to love, and still loved, and then broke up with him.

He was heartbroken. Not only did he realize he was used the same way **he **had used her, but that she still loved **him** after all she had gone through. By this time, he would've gone to talk to **him **and cry out the sadness in his heart, but **he **was no longer there for him. And then he was left even more alone with no one.

His life was nothing to him now. He had lost the love of his friend and the love of her. There was no going back now.

He committed suicide, leaving only a note for **him **to read. And **he **would read the note, trembling and falling to **his **knees, begging for forgiveness.

That was the day **he **regretted for letting **his **love slip away and the day where **he **let slip **his **distaste for others, for **he **had no feelings to give to others anymore.

**He **ended his life following him.

The note **he **had given to her was read once again, and this time, she cried for both of them rather than just **him**, for they both needed to know her grief and suffering, wondering how dense she was.

_Sasuke…_

_I am sorry for all the things I've done to you ever since we were friends. We are friends forever, Sasuke, for eternity. I shouldn't have yelled you for things you didn't do. I was just jealous…I've always been jealous of you. You always captured the hearts and the idols of many. I wanted to be just like you. You took Sakura's heart, and that's enough to make me hate you. But you're still my friend, and after all the things we've been through, you're like a brother to me. But now that you hate me and Sakura hates me, I don't want to keep up with this life anymore. I have no will to live now that I've lost the love of two people I care most._

_I hope we can still be friends when we meet in death._

_Naruto_

And **he **scribbled under the note:

_I'll always love you till death Naruto._

And she killed herself for being such a fool and making such a mistake as to breaking such a bond. The bond between two friends that could've been lovers. The bond between two people who were so different and yet so alike.

And she ruined it.

She scribbled something on the note too, as her final words on Earth.

_And I will always love you both till the end._

--

End.

-sniffs-

I'm a crappy sappy writer, so please tell me what you liked, what you didn't like, and what I am to improve on please. Inspired by something my friends went through (they did not commit suicide though) and something I read.

This can also be interpreted as **Kakashi**, Obito, and Rin love triangle.

Please review and critique. Flames sure welcomed as long as it's witty.

**Edit: **Gah! I messed up on some parts! Shoot, I'm so sorry!


End file.
